The Adventures of Grace Blue
by ThalmorDalek
Summary: This fanfic is about three characters. Grace Blue, A time Lady. Good old Jack Harkness, and the doctors daughter, Jenny. Grace Blue is not a show character. This is rated T since I ship Jack and Jenny and I might get slightly carried away. Episodes will be very short but frequent.
1. Chapter 1

Jenny started to panic. She was crashing and this was going to hurt.

She pressed the intercom button to contact all nearby military stations.

"Meday I am crashing down to this planets surface. I am aimed for the ocean but if someone could please come and pick me up that would be great. I repeat I am-"

"My name is Captain Jack Harkness and what is yours Beautiful?" a man appeared from out of no where.

He had an odd bracelet on and he was rather attractive.

" My name is Jenny. Can you get me off this ship?" She asked approaching him.

" Yes I can. Just grab any part of my body and I will teleport us out of here. " The man called Jack responded

She reached for his hand And he pressed a button his bracelet.

In the blink of an eye they were down on the surface of a planet.

"What planet is this? What year is it in earth years? What are you a Captain of?" Questions flew out of Jenny's mouth faster than Jack could come up with answers.

"Umm... Earth, Nothing at the moment And ..." He glanced at the bracelet. "2016 Febuary 19. I think we are in a city called Dallas. I could be wrong. I live in England 2012 currently. A place called Cardiff. There's room for another person in fact." Jack said to her winking. It appeared he had more to add but a gunshot cut him off.

A woman clutched her stomach and coughed up some blood as she fell to the ground.

The perpetrator fled and disappeared to quickly to catch.

Jenny ran to the woman's side. She wore a leather jacket and a Blue shirt with a skinny pair of blue jeans. She appeared to be in her twenties.

" Come on stay with me, you're too young to die." Jack told her.

"Oh shut up you'll make me laugh." The woman said "You and your girlfriend are going to help me get to my TARDIS. "

"Your WHAT?" Jack said before shaking his head. "Never mind Doctor. I'll get you there. "

The woman glared at Jack. "I'm not the Doctor, Nor the Master, nor my Mother, Nor the Rani. My TARDIS is just over there, it's in large white van. "

" Come on. I don't know what you people are talking about but let's go. And we need to talk about the Doctor later." Jenny explained grabbing The Woman. Jack grabbed her other side.

In the white van there was a golden door With a border that extended off the sides. The woman managed to snap her fingers and the door opened.

It was bigger on the inside.

"Set me down, and back away. " The Woman commanded.

Jack let go and motioned for Jenny to do the same. The woman picked herself up by holding the main console.

"This Will be fun. " She said. She held her hand out in front of her activating regeneration. Purple energy flew off of her and after a few seconds it was over.

She looked the exact same. "Alright guys this is where stuff gets complicated. "


	2. Introductions

Episode 2: Introductions

"I'm gonna guess that this mother you spoke of is a Time Lady. She gave you a TARDIS and you ran to find your way in the universe?" Jenny asked.

" I said it was complicated. You made it sound like it was simple. My father is another time Lord who ran from the war. That's all Mom told me about him, but you got the basic gist of it. Impressive for a human. My mom is Romanadeveratarnulundar, Former Lady President of Gallifrey and companion to The Doctor. Who are you two?" The woman questioned

" My name is Jenny. I was also a ... Companion of the Doctor. Now I'm just an adventurer. I was crashing down to this planet when Jack here helped me down to the surface. " Jenny explained avoiding her true relationship with the Doctor and her species.

" As Jenny said I'm Jack. Director of Torchwood, Former companion of The Doctor and Former Time Agent. You never told us your name, And how bout your number too?"

" My name in gallifreyan is Goranemubellanoj but you may call me by my earth name, Grace Blue. Using a gallifreyan name can be... Dangerous. And Jack how about coffee first?"

Jenny glanced at the door

" So we're just going to be leaving now if you don't mind" Jenny grabbed Jack's hand leading him to the door

Grace looked at them weird as she pressed buttons on the TARDIS controls "No you aren't. We are in the time vortex so it would be impossible to leave alive. Besides I'm looking for the Doctor and I would imagine you are too? " Grace snapped opening the door"But by all means feel free to kill yourselves if that's What you want. "

"We'll stay all you want sweetheart. " Jack said giving his signature grin and wink.

"Great. Now I'm landing the TARDIS in London-" she was cut off when a woman with wings flew into the TARDIS's open doors. She wore black all over, where she had clothes anyway. She wore a robe but it looked more than slightly torn. Most likely becuase where she had just been traveling was in the time vortex.

Jack rushed forward and kissed her.

She rose to her feet as color returned to her face. Her hair changed from white to red and her eyes from complete white to Brown.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked running to her side.

"Who was your charge?" Grace said walking nonchalantly to The mysterious woman.

"Amelia Pond. She... A weeping Angel touched Her. " The woman burst into tears

"This is an Angel. They feed off emotions. This is one of the ones who feeds off positive ones. What emotions?" Grace explained turning an explanation to a question at the end.

" Love and Belief." The woman explained. "I'm a protector. Assigned one Human to protect becuase of their strict importance. Mine was a woman named Amelia Pond. She had a daughter. She was barely in her twenties. The daughters name was River Song-" The woman was barely getting the words out.

"Wait, Professor River Song? As in THE River Song? The Doctor's wife? A COMPANION of the Doctor died under your protection? "

" Yes. I was on my to find the doctor and give him My condolences but I obviously didnt make it. May I stay with you? I fear I will never find him without help." She explained

"Of course you Can stay with us. We are actually looking for him at the moment. My name is Grace. "

"Mine is Jenny."Jenny spoke up after staying mostly silent. And mentally she added _I'm the Doctors daughter. Don't tell the others, I don't trust them enough. _

_But you trust me?_

_Well you are an Angel. I also needed someone here to know in case I die. I need my dad to know I love him. _

_I will tell him if you die Jenny._

" Well that was a long handshake. My name is Captain Jack Harkness. What's your's? " Jack stepped forward and offered his hand forward to shake.

"My name is Sinjel the Protector. If I may ask, Jack, how did you know to kiss me?" Sinjel raised an eyebrow.

"Well I knew an Angel. He died. Not very fun. Anyways, he told me that if you ever needed to revive an Angel perform a gesture of positive emotion such as love. So I thought hey, Kiss an Angel for free!" Jack winked.

"I feel like I should bring up one of my rules on my TARDIS, no doing it. I don't need any Time Children come from here."

"What? " Jenny asked

"Well when two people love each other very much-" Jack started

"I know that part. I mean what is a Time Child?" Jenny asked rolling her eyes

"Its a child born in exposure to the Time Vortex. It gives them Time Lord like qualities. Amy and her husband created River Song that way."

"Ah good. Then, next stop London. " Grace pulled a lever down with what appeared to be all of her strength.


	3. Chapter 3: Coffee shop shipping

_**Okay. Im so sorry that this took so long. I honestly had no Idea where I was going with this but now I do. Probably. Most likely. Okay not really.**_

`"Umm Grace, I don't think that a good idea for me to go out into earth dressed like this." Sinjel gestured toward her tattered Toga

"Oh yeah that is bad. Feel free to grab anything you want from the TARDIS." Grace responded.

Sinjel departed with a wave.

"I'll stay here. You two go grab some free time. The old girl brought us here for a reason and I want to find it. I'll find you when Sinjel gets back." Grace explained.

"Ooh is that a coffee shop? I've never seen an actual coffee shop before." Jenny said wandering about in amazement.

"Jenny, calm down or I'll have to shut you up." Jack said giggling at how clueless Jenny was.

"How would you do that?" Jenny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like this." Jack kissed her for quite a few seconds and Jenny loved every second of it.

As they departed from their embrace Jenny leaned back for a second. Jack certainly was handsome. She had just kissed a very handsome man.

"How about we make this a date?" Jenny asked.

"Why not." Jack responded taking her hand.

They walked toward a coffee shop hand in hand. Was this how humans normally did this sort of thing? Jenny had no idea.

"Do you have any money?" Jack asked as they entered.

"No. I forgot about that." Jenny responded looking down in a small of shame.

"Oh dont worry Ill buy you a drink. I didnt expect you to have any money. What do you want?"

"I dont know. I have never had any earth food. Get something you like for me."

"Ill have two Coffees and two donuts please." Jack said giving the woman at the counter a smile, wink, and some money. "Keep the change."

Jack and Jenny sat at a table in the corner.

Jenny fell in love with the Donut as soon as her tounge made contact. The Coffee tasted good, but she liked the donut more. The coffee tasted like energy itself though and she couldnt help but love the feeling. "This human food is so delicous." Jenny complimented getting a laugh from Jack.

"Tell me about yourself. I know the Doctor played a large role in it. " Jack said rather demandingly.

"You first. I really like this food." Jenny deflected. She had to think of a way to tell the story without mentioning the Doctor was her dad.

"Well, I was born in the 51st century. I lived on earth as a normal human. Eventually my entire family was killed and I fled to become a time agent." He chuckled. "I was sort of the Poster child, the Face of Boe they called me. Eventually I graduated. I ran with them for a while but I disagreed with their methods so I became a freelancer. A bit of a con man. I didn't like it but it payed the bills so to speak. Thankfully I met the Doctor. We solved a mystery during the second world war, which is where I got the name I use now, it was mostly my fault. The Doctor brought me along and we went on all sorts of adventures. Unfortunatly that ended in a place called satelite 5. That was a mess. A woman named Rose Tyler absorbed a part of the time vortex. She resurected me after I was killed by a Dalek, and killed almost every single Dalek in the universe. Unfortunately the Doctor thought I was still dead. So I decided I would wait in Cardiff for him. I got wrapped up in some stuff with an organization called Torchwood, but eventually I found him and we went on an adventure. I went back to torchwood. Eventually the same thing happened. I am now the last surviving member of the organization. I was monitering the airspace when I got your transmission. You know the rest. Now what about you?" Jack finished his story.

"I am a partial clone. The offspring of one parent. I didnt get to know my dad well but he was a veteran of a great war. I was supposed to be a soldier but the Doctor came along and stopped us from murdering any more of the other species. Apparently we were just extremely rascist. My dad and the Doctor both thought I died of a gunshot wound but I didnt. Something to do with a terraformer. I stole a ship and have been running ever since. Im pretty young and I dont know how long Im going to live. I think Im about five years old." Jenny finished with her age

Jack spewed out his coffee "Five? You are five years old? That is a five year old." Jack pointed outside at a small child.

"I know. I am legally considered a twenty one year old. I was born with a full education on both Humans and Hath. I was also born with knowledge of almost every single weapon, various ways to kill and military strategy. I dont have an id for this time zone though…" Jenny trailed off.

"Well thats okay. You wont need one in Heaven." Said an unknown voice.

_**Well now isnt that a cliffhanger? Who was the voice? Will Jack and Jenny be killed? Will Grace and Sinjel get to the Coffee shop in time? WHAT WILL SINJEL BE WEARING? Find out next time on The Adventures Grace Blue. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Attack of the killer angels

_**This is crazy I actually managed to get out two chapters with two days. Maybe Ill get the next one written today also.**_

Jenny looked up to find a man in a suit and fedora. His skin was pale as snow, as was his ensemble. There were four more people but they looked perfectly human, had normal suits and no fedoras.

"But you will only have to go for a brief moment unless you refuse to inform us of the location of the angel known as, Sinjel." The man suggested.

"Umm, EVERYBODY OUT! YOU MAY KEEP YOUR FOOD AND PLATES AND STUFF JUST STAND OUTSIDE PLEASE UNLESS YOU WANT TO LEAVE." The manager yelled shepherding everybody out away from the suits. He appeared to be calling 911.

Jack flicked his coat back and pulled out a revolver which he proceeded to empty. "Have some color with that outfit." The man proceeded to bleed but the blood was blue.

"I have always enjoyed the color blue. This is an improvement. No more warnings. Next transgression will be rewarded with death." The Man said. His voice the most monotone thing Jenny had ever heard.

"Well thats a tough point for you since I can't die." Jack had apparently reloaded as he fired four shots. One into each of the Man in White's friend's heads. He refrained from firing the last two.

"You fool. Now I must kill you and your friend by association." The Man in white of course reached to lay a finger on jack. He proceeded to kill Jack by snapping his neck.

The man reached out to do the same to Jenny but was interrupted by a bolt of pure energy. It appeared to have come from Sinjel who held out her hand which was crackling with bioelectricity. She now wore a Black trench coat, red shirt and Jeans.

"Gabriel!" She shouted "Why are you here? I don't want to have to kill you like I did the others."

"Im here to rescue . Father said to not let anyone stand in the way of bringing you back." Gabriel said. This time hundreds of emotions poured out of him in visible waves. Must be an angel thing Jenny thought to herself

"Rescue? What the hell? These are my friends. But still thanks. I didn't think that I rated that high of a rescue. Now go run your little Archangel ass back to Daddy before I send you back in a few peices you murdering-title-stealing-bitch. " Sinjel said.

"I won my title fair and square you little liar. Do you want to challenge me to a duel again? So you can lose and run back to Jesus so he can get Dad all pissed at me? Is that What you want to do?" Gabriel asked raising his voice. He appeared to have his emotions under control as they all moved into his hand. This was so freaking weird.

"Yes. In the Name of Heaven, I declare myself free of the angels and God and dedicate myself to the protecting of all companions of the Time Lord known as Doctor." Sinjel declared.

Jenny was confused about what this meant but she figured that these angels were mostly the basis for the myth. They appeared to have some sort of Martial culture. Where they ruled by the entity that Gabriel kept calling Dad? Was that God? This was confusing.

Either way Sinjel was heading out the door wings opening. Gabriel appeared to be doing the same.

Sinjel. Flared her bioelectricity. She could probably win this time. Her wings were opened wide and she took to the skies. The traditional location for all duels. Gabriel did the same. This would end in one of their deaths. Of course death was common for angels. They just came back from heaven with new bodies. Heaven was a digital sphere where their consciousnesses were stored.

Sinjel and Gabriel began circling each other. Lightning emitting out of their hands.

They both charged at the same instant.

_**Okay so sorry if that got a little crazy. I wrote this in spanish so I got sorta pissed off while making this. The next chapter will obviously contain Gabriel and Sinjel fighting. The next few stories 100 percent planned so it will just take me actually writting them. **_


End file.
